Mi vida después de ti
by sandra sanchez
Summary: La vida de bella a cambiado mucho desde que Edward la dejó hace 4 años, eligió la carrera de derecho pero la dejo porque hace 3 años asesinaron a su madre por esta razón ahora bella es la inspectora jefa mas joven de la historia de la policía y su padre se a vuelto alcoholico pero su vida cambia cuando el periodista David weasly apareció en su vida y su pasado los cullen
1. PROLOGO

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no pertenecen, son creación de Stephanie Meyer la trama si que es mía

 **Mi vida después de ti**

 **PROLOGO**

Ya han pasado cuatro años desde el peor día de mi vida desde que las personas a las que consideraba mi familia se fueron, al principio fui un zombi pero cuando mi padre Charlie me amenazó con mandarme a vivir con mi madre reaccione seguí estudiando y saque las mejores notas que nunca había sacado, me decidí por la carrera de derecho pero la cambie por lo que soy hoy en día policía, se puede decir que los que tuvieron la culpa de que la cambiara fueron los salvajes que asesinaron a una de las personas mas importantes de mi vida, mi madre renne dwyer ella es la razón por la cual no seguí con derecho, a pesar de que mis padres estaban divorciados cuando mi madre murió mi padre empezó a beber hasta el punto de perder su trabajo y de que en el día de hoy sea un completo borracho, desde ese día perdí todo el contacto que tenia con el, pero bueno de eso hace tres años en el día de hoy vivo en nueva york y soy la inspectora mas joven que a habido nunca jamás en la historia de la policía, mi vida a cambiado mucho como veis, pero sin duda me cambio de verdad cuando llego el, David Wesley un periodista el cual se inspira en mi desde hace 4 meses para unas cuantas novelas que quiere escribir sobre mí, pero como dicen el pasado siempre vuelve y justo cuando me estaba abriendo a David en cuanto a intentar rehacer mi vida amorosa en la cual David era el hombre con el que quería intentarlo, ya que el me había confesado 2 meses atrás que estaba enamorado de mi, los cullen volvieron, haciendo que empezara a creer en aquello de "el pasado siempre vuelve".


	2. Recuerdos y reencuentro

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de Stephanie Meyer la trama si que es mía

Mi vida después de ti

Capitulo 1

Bella pov

New York 5:30 de la mañana

Me encontraba haciendo la ultima parte de la rutina que sigo desde hace tres años estaba corriendo por uno de los bosques mas hermosos que hay en new york junto con mi mejor amiga y compañera la forense Amber Stanley, pero esta mañana era diferente me notaba observada de hecho me noto así desde que se emitieron los "capítulos" en los que salían como era mi día a día con el, mi luz al final del túnel la cual creí que para mí no existía mi futuro marido, David Wesley y quien es David os preguntareis, pues es un periodista/escritor que se empezó a inspirar en mi hace 1 año para unos libros, esta idea se le ocurrió cuando yo fui a buscarlo por unos asesinatos que estaban ocurriendo en new york, al principio e de admitir que lo odiaba pero con el tiempo sin darme cuenta fui enamorando de el, pero no fue hasta que en un caso con la mafia me dispararon cuando el me confesó todo lo que sentía por mi, desde ese día estamos saliendo hasta que me pidió que saliera con el hasta el día de hoy, pero no todo a sido un camino de rosas en mi vida porque no fue solo la partida de los cullen, cuando pensaba que no me podía pasar nada peor, cuando por fin lo estaba intentando superar y estaba estudiando derecho, asesinaron a mi madre todavía lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer

FLASHBACK

Me encontraba en un restaurante muy famoso de Arizona, mi padre había venido de vacaciones y íbamos a cenar mi padre, mi madre, mi padrastro y yo para celebrar entre otras cosas que había superado el primer año de la carrera de derecho

Mi madre tendría que haber llegado ya hace media hora, pensamos que llegaría mas tarde pero nunca llegó, cuando volvimos a casa encontramos a un detective, el detective Bill Morrison, en cuanto lo vi yo ya empecé a entender porque mi madre no había ido al restaurante, y el detective me lo confirmo cuando me enseño unas fotos en las cuales aparecía mi madre con signos de haberle clavado un cuchillo, cuando los cullen se fueron pensaba que nada peor me podía pasar, pero me equivocaba y mucho, dos días después a eran las tres de la mañana y mi padre todavía no había vuelto pensé que tendría trabajo en la comisaria así que lo deje pasar, pero siempre volvía tarde hasta que una noche me decidí a esperarlo y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando volvió borracho, cuando intente hablar con el me hizo algo que nunca pensé que me haría me pego un bofetón en la cara, los meses pasaron y ya se habían convertido en un año mi padre perdió el trabajo, y yo bueno yo dejé la carrera de derecho y me hice policía hasta el día de hoy que soy la inspectora jefa que existe.

FIN FLASCHBACK

\- Bella estas bien - me dijo Amber , a la misma vez que sentía como mi móvil vibraba en mi bolsillo, era un mensaje de uno de mis chicos, el detective Marc Benson, el cual decía "Jefa asesinato en el hospital del centro", así que en cuanto termine de leerlo se lo dije a Amber y ella y yo nos fuimos al escenario del crimen ahora eso si, me sentía muchísimo mas observada que antes como si doce pares de ojos me observaran fijamente, y en caso de que eso fuera cierto yo ya tenía una pequeña intuición de quienes podrían ser, y no me equivocaba porque cuando Amber y yo lleguemos al hospital vi a el líder de cierta familia de vampiro a la que tanto había querido, Carlisle, el ya sabía que yo iba a llegar a investigar el caso, era como si hubieran vuelto porque sabían que yo estaba aquí, pero lo que si tenía claro era que no iba a volver a caer en las redes del vampiro al que se lo entregue todo, al vampiro que me engaño para que le diera mi virginidad y el día de después me dejo tirada en aquel estúpido bosque, asi que prepárate Edward Cullen porque te voy a hacer sufrir, con la única arma que se que te puede hacer daño y es que te voy a demostrar que no te necesito para vivir, que tu plan de hacer que dependiera de ti y cuando lo conseguiste dejarme tirada como si fuera un perro no te a funcionado porque voy a hacer que te enteres perfectamente cuando dentro de un mes sea la señora Isabella Wesley, ahora te toca sufrir a ti, pero cuando lo vi entrar por esa puerta me hizo dudar y mucho y me hizo darme cuenta de que no iba a ser tan fácil como lo había pintado, pero cuando vi a la persona que había detrás de el, David, me hizo darme cuenta de que por mucho que siguiera enamorada de Edward, mi prometido era el indicado y que yo iba a luchar para que por muchas trampas que Edward me pusiera las superaría y me casaría con David


End file.
